Requiem and Two Mistaken Lovers
by Exile Wrath
Summary: "Why did Kanda have to die?" Allen wept, much to his lover's disdain. Crack, Fluff, no character death. T for implied things...YULLEN WEEK


**Summary:** "**Why did Kanda have to die?" Allen wept, the rest of the Order joining him, much to his lover's disdain.**

**Exile wrath: This is a short ficlet, because I couldn't really expand of the idea without actually killing someone…And I refuse to kill anyone other than Rei, Amanda, Kaen, or Raikou. (AKA my OCs) This is FLUFFY CRACK.**

**Theme: Requiem**

**Rating: T**

**Is my name Katsura Hoshino? No.**

* * *

><p><span>Requiem of Two Mistaken Lovers<span>

"ALLEN!" Rei yelled, bursting into the boy's room, where he had just awoken. There were obvious tears on her cheeks, and when she saw her friend, her tears ran more. "K-Kanda's dead!" Those words set off the boulder that had been hovering in Allen's mind the whole week.

"KANDA!" Lenalee yelled into the swordsman's ear. She too, was crying, much to his distaste. Whenever she cried, Komui would activate more Komurins, and no one ever wanted that.

"What?" he snapped, having just awoken from nice dreams of him and his Moyashi together…in the same bed. "Why are you crying?" Lenalee's tears increased even more.

"Allen-Allen's dead!"

"What the F**K?" His roar echoed throughout the train.

"You have got to be kidding me, Rei." Allen's voice quavered. "Kanda…he can't die." Rei shook her head despondently.

"He died…I'M SO SORRY, I SHOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN HIM ON A MISSION!" She wailed.

Allen knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "But wasn't Kanda supposed to be on a mission with Lenalee?"

"I dragged him with me; it's my fault!" She cried again. "A bunch of Level Threes ambushed us and the little guy…I couldn't protect him…" Allen blinked once, twice, and activated Crown Clown.

"Clown Belt!" He declared, and the white strings rushed at the terrified Viet. "How COULD YOU LET HIM DIE!" Rei quivered nervously, aware of the sharps rings that would gut her any second.

"We got you another puppy to replace him…" She tried. Allen relaxed, and his aura turned black, maniacal grin in place.

"Punishment time, Ryuukei."

_Why did I let Lenalee and Lavi blackmail me into this?_ She mentally berated.

"Moyashi…is dead?" Kanda asked in horror, slumping down and releasing Lenalee. The green-haired girl nodded, but inside she was grinning gleefully.

"I'm sorry, Kanda. The Fourteenth took over and…you get the idea." She finished lamely, aura down and depressed. Kanda slumped even lower, mainly so she wouldn't see the few tears that were streaming down his face.

"Next stop: London." The conductor announced. The two Exorcists stood up and walked weakly off the train, starting the trek back to the Order. But as they stepped off, the whinny of frightened, maddened horses sped towards the pair.

"Here is…Yuu Walker." Rei whimpered, holding a snowy, fluffy Pomeranian puppy in her arms. Allen stared at the dog, gently picking it up and stroking its head softly. "I'm sorry about Kanda." He shook his head.

"It's okay. But…why did Kanda have to die?" He said sadly, tears dropping on the dead body. Around him, several Finders, Scientists, and Exorcists shed tears for the deceased. "Why was he in a rush? Why did Lenalee have to die too?" Komui knelt sadly over the body of "his dear sweet Lenalee", stroking the dark green strands dejectedly.

"Stupid drunk drivers and their horses." Lavi said. Suddenly, the great doors of the Order flew open, revealing a soaked, depressed, and bedraggled Lenalee and Kanda. Gasps flew around the room at their appearance, and Kanda blinked stupidly at the sight of his Moyashi kneeling over the body of a dead dog and crying. A song for funerals played over the speakers.

"What the…I thought you died?" Kanda asked in confusion. Allen wiped some tears, and bowed at the dead body. "Lenalee said…"

"I said that Allen had died." She cut in. "You know, Allen Kanda, the dog that you gave to Allen last year on your anniversary?" The man's eyes widened at the realization, and his eyes narrows at seeing Allen in nothing but an undershirt and some leather pants. He glared at the broadly grinning Chinese girl.

"Not my fault you misunderstood." She said with her eyes in upside-down V's. Kanda smirked, finally understanding the whole plot. He strode over to his young lover, placing a hand on his shoulder and abruptly flipping the boy so that Allen ended up in his arms, bride-style.

"HEY! This is a requiem, don't be like that!" Allen yelped at the hungry expression Kanda wore. "Let me go or I'll yell rape!" A broad hand was placed over his mouth and all yaoi-phobes immediately fled the room, Rei and Komui included. Lavi handed Lenalee some popcorn to watch the make-up scene.

"Be quiet, Moyashi. The real "Kanda" is still alive, right here, and is tired of the no-sex ban." He said smugly. The two dogs in the caskets blinked and rose out of their chemically-induced stupor, barking and running around, joining the couple's new puppy. Rei's hand snuck back in the room and yanked Lavi out of the room with a painful tug on his scarf, whereas Lenalee was forced to leave by the activation of more Komurins. A bed popped up out of nowhere, and a sign said in Mizu's characteristic handwriting:

**And this is the point where Kanda apologizes for being an ass and saying he didn't care if the dogs lived or died.** Said Exorcist went pale, and Allen looked at the sign and back up at him, one white eyebrow elegantly arched questioningly up at him.

"You know what, let's ignore the sign and…wanna make out?" He said with an uncharacteristic smirk.

"Hell yeah. And maybe more than that." Kanda replied, placing the young teen on the fluffy bed and reaching a hand up his shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>Exile: Aaaaand once again, I leave the rest up to your imagination ^. ^<strong>

**Review?**


End file.
